


The Boy Who Could Fly

by aesthetixoxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetixoxo/pseuds/aesthetixoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't try to fix what's broken, it's impossible."</p>
<p>"But everything is possible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Could Fly

Day 1,  
Today I sat in the back of the classroom with Louis’ for about an hour, and since he likes to mimick me, I thought I could teach him stuff. Somehow, it’s not that easy. He really doesn’t understand. He doesn’t see the words, or even the book. All he sees is me. I have the same problem with him in gym class. He won’t catch the ball, or throw it. He won’t do anything on his own. And of course he won’t talk. He won’t smile, cry, or do anything unless he’s copying me. I have lunch with him every day, just him and me, right there in the middle of the schoolyard. I’m beginning to think this is a huge mistake.  
***  
Day 14,  
It’s been two weeks since I started with Louis, and nothing’s really changed. Sure, he imitates everything I do, but a part of me knew that. I’m like one of his airplanes, something to watch, to copy. It’s not as if we really communicate. It’s not as if I’m really a friend. I just want to give up.  
***  
Day 21,  
Something happened today. He smiled. He didn’t smile because I smile. He smiled because he wanted to. Today I finally saw something hiding behind those eyes. Today I saw Louis’.  
***  
Day 28,  
Today we did things I thought he’d like. It’s working.  
***  
Day 35,  
Just when everything was going well, it got better. We flew a kite, just like the one we saw in a movie a week ago, or atleast we were trying to. Louis’ wasn’t cooperating. We stopped for just a minute, and before I knew it, a baseball was flying at me. And Louis’ caught it, saving me from a black eye or a bloody nose. After that, I gave him a hug, I was so overjoyed. He smiled, and I smiled, too. We finally got the kite to fly after that. It soared into the sky, very high. Louis’ was improving. And I was glad.  
***  
Day 42,  
Everyday, Louis’ toughens up a little bit more. Everyday, he tells me a new secret. I don’t know if he’s becoming more like me, or if I’m becoming more like him, but somehow our differences don’t seem to matter. Somedays, I feel like I can fly.  
***  
Day 49,  
I realized Louis’ will only catch things when he’s trying to protect me. I figured this out in gym class, when one of the jocks threw a basketball at me. It was like spider man reflex, or something. But now I know how to help him. Louis’ has also been eating over a lot. I enjoy it, to be honest. He may not be ‘normal’ to everybody else, but he’s become my best friend, and even if it makes me a loser, I’ll always be there for Louis’. He found some old home videos, from when my dad was alive. We all stood there and watch. Mom, Gemma, and me, that is. Louis’ sat down on the couch. I miss dad, a lot.  
***  
Day 56,  
We went on a field trip to the zoo, and Louis’ kept stopping to look at things. He was most interested in the parrots, for some reason. Maybe it was the pretty colors on it’s feathers. I wanted to pick a rose for Louis’, he seemed to love it. It was high up in a tree, and I just knew I was going to fall. And I did. But Louis’ was the one who saved me, I found that out when I woke up in the emergency room. All I could remember before I blacked out was the panic on Louis’ face. It was heart-breaking to see, really. Even when my family left, Louis’ was still there by my side. I was confused, because the window was open, and it was dark, and it wasn’t visiting hours. He can fly. That’s why he’s always out on the roof. He gave me the rose, the one I had tried to pick for him before I fell, and then we stepped out onto the window sill. We lifted our arms up, and started levitating. It was enchanting. Then, we started flying, high above all the buildings. It had to have been a dream, because there’s no such thing as magic, right? Wrong. Because way up in the clouds, we were watching a fireworks show, and then it happened. We kissed. And that’s all I felt. Magic. We floated back down to earth together, hand in hand, and then he kissed me again. I could never get tired of those gentle lips slotting with mine so effortlessly. It’s like we were meant to be together. I never believed in fate, but before we flew together, I didn’t believe in magic, either. Some people can change your mind, I guess. I was going to ask him to stay with me, in the hospital room. But he flew away, up into the sky, before I could. And I wasn’t going to try to fly again without him. I was far too inexperienced. And maybe he was the only one with the ability to do it, anyways. It turned out to be a dream, or better yet a nightmare, because when I went to get back into bed, and go to sleep, there I saw it. My fathers body, lifeless, and the schools most popular boy, Niall, dressed as a doctor. He took a basketball, and threw it at me, knocking me out the window. I sat up in bed with a start, and there was my mother.  
***  
Day 57,  
I had been thinking of that dream all day, lying in my hospital bed, and I knew that it was a dream. There was no way that could happen in real life. But Louis’ caught me, when I fell, picking that rose for him. There was no doubt about that. And that meant he could fly. My mother thought I was insane, but I know what happened. She sent me to a counselir, and we talked. But that still didn’t change my opinion. I know he can fly. I fell fifty feet without getting a mark on me, except for a bruise on my arm, and a bump on my head that I got from hitting the railing of the bridge. Louis’ saved me. And everybody thinks I’m insane. She asked if I saw him fly, and I didn’t. But his uncle has, or atleast he says he did. The shrink said it was probably a tree or a bush catching my fall, and my mind played a trick on me, and made me think it was Louis’. I said that it was impossible, but her argument was that it’s more possible than a boy that can fly. And then she brought up my father, and the fact that he had commited suicide. Up until this moment, I had pushed that far away from my mind. I had told myself he didn’t, but there was no other way he could die. He had cancer, and he found out, and he didn’t want everyone to suffer. He jumped from a building, and that was it. But it stuck in my mind forever. I haven’t cried in a long time, not since the jump many years ago, but there I sat, in a strangers arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Pain was an emotion I tried not to feel, no matter how essential it was to life. Every now and then, tears would well up in my eyes, but I forced them back, always. After I finished crying, she told me everybody has to believe in a little magic. I guess she’s right. When I got home, I was fixing my hair in the mirror. There I saw it; the rose was on my window sill. I asked his uncle where he was, but he said he was gone. That some people took him. I don’t know what that meant.  
***  
Day 58,  
We tried visiting Louis’, in the mental institution they brought him too. They said only family was aloud to visit. I miss him already.  
***  
Day 59,  
Gemmas dog, Mad, got hit by a car. We took him to the vet, and they said he could pull through. She was crying and then it was brought up again, dad killing himself. She said that if dad didn’t even try, then why would max? Then she ran out of the house so she could fly, just like she’s seen Louis’ pretending to do millions of times up on his roof. I finally caught her, and then I had enough. I had to go see Louis’. I climbed up to his room, and I couldn’t believe the stuff I found. I also couldn’t believe the sight I saw. Louis’ was curled up, shaking and panting, on a small couch, one that he slept on, I guess. I brought him a blanket, and he pulled me close to him, and I swore this had to be a dream, just like last time. But it wasn’t. He pulled out a small wooden box, and pulled the top off, and pulled out a ring. I bit my lip, and he slipped it onto my finger. It fit perfectly, just like our hands did when we were flying in my dream. He smiled, and I smiled, and then we fell asleep together, all wet and heavy breathing.  
***  
Day 60,  
I woke up the next day, and saw the police outside. I knew they were going to take him away from me, and I couldn’t have that. I woke Lou up quickly, grabbing his hand, and we went off the roof, and ran across the street. We tried to dodge everybody, but in the mist of it, Louis’ ran off, and I had to follow him. We almost got caught several times. He led me up to the roof of a building, and I knew this was it. We were toast. A police officer found us, and that’s when he said it. “Harry". His voice was a weird tone, but it was beautiful. He grabbed my hand, and we jumped off the building, and flew. I knew he could fly! His was liberating, flying through the air, and it was even better that it was with Louis’ of all people. We flew all over the place, high and low, and people followed us. Why wouldn’t they? This wasn’t a sight you would see everyday! He ropped me off at my window sill, and then it happened. “Goodbye, Harry. I love you." He stammered out, and his words were broken. e was teary eyed, and red faced, and I was confused. Before he flew off, his lips parted slightly, and pressed on mine.  
I figured out why he flew away. He was afraid people would do exactly what they did to me, and everyone else. There were hundreds of people wanting to get a look at Louis Tomlinson, the boy who could fly. Scientists did tests on me, because I flew with him, on his uncle, because they were related, and they even went as far as to pack u everything he owned and send it to a lab to do tests. Everyone had a theory as to why he could fly, but they never guessed what I knew, that it was magic.  
***  
Day 70,  
Louis’ uncle, who was a drunk old brute before, got a job, and my mom sat herself in a room and figured out how to work a computer, and got her old job back. My sister was still the devilish girl she used to be, but this time she was a bit more calm. Max healed perfectly, and everything was perfect, except for the fact that Louis’ was still gone.  
***  
Day 365,  
It’s been a year since me and Louis met, and a while since me and Louis’ flew together, but he taught me to believe in myself. I think he taught everyone to believe in themselves, really. Even though I know he won’t come back to me, I still make paper airplanes, just like we used to, and when I think about him, I remember everything we went through, and some how, that makes everything better. It makes me believe in myself. I was talking to Gemma just earlier today, and I told her that everyone was special, just like Louis’. That everyone could fly. Really, flying was just a metaphor. Maybe everyone couldn’t fly. But everyone was special, and if they put their mind to it, they could do almost anything they wanted.


End file.
